StackTrack
Chuggington Die-Cast is a line of Chuggington vehicles and playsets from Learning Curve. (tomy as of 2012) They use Learning Curve's patented EZ-Coupler system that "ensures cars never disconnect". The first products were released on March 12, 2010 (USA), March 1st, 2010 (Canada) and November 09-Jan 10 (UK) In 2012, the Track system changed so children can stack their layouts on top of each other and 'make them as high as the sky'. Although the new system isn't compatible with the old one, each new set comes with an adapter to connect the new track with the old one. Waves *Wave 1 - Spring 2010 *Wave 2 - Summer 2010 *Wave 3 - Christmas 2010 *Wave 4 - Early 2011 Chuggers *Wilson *Brewster *Koko *Harrison *Chatsworth *Mtambo *Olwin *Speedy McAllister *Frostini *Action Chugger *Irving *Dunbar *Old Puffer Pete *Zephie *Emery *Hoot and Toot *Decka *Piper *Skylar *Jackman Specials *Muddy Wilson *Leaf Covered Brewster *Soap Suds Koko *Hoot (by himself) *Toot (by herself) 3 Packs *Wilson and the Paint Wagon *Let it Snow Brewster *Koko's New Look *Old Puffer Pete's Celebration (a.k.a. Old Town Anniversary 3 Pack) *Old Town Anniversary 3 Pack (includes different Old Puffer Pete) Jet Pack Series *Wilson *Brewster *Koko *Action Chugger Chugger Championship Series *Wilson *Brewster *Koko *Harrison *Chatsworth *Mtambo *Speedy McAllister *Frostini *Action Chugger *Dunbar *Old Puffer Pete Notes: *Despite their absence from the episode, Speedy McAllister and Action Chugger were made for the Series *These special chuggers have white wheels and a different design on their side Destinations (Badge Quest Series) *Wilson's Departure Station (Badge Quest Wilson) *Brewster's Weigh Station (Badge Quest Brewster with Hopper Car) *Koko's Repair Shop (Badge Quest Koko) *Harrison's Ready to Roll (Badge Quest Harrison) - (Unreleased) *Mtambo's Safari Training Set (Badge Quest Mtambo with Hopper Car and Food Cargo) *Speedy McAllister and the Courier (Badge Quest Speedy McAllister with Flatbed Car Cargo) - (Unreleased) *Frostini's Ice Cream Training Set (Badge Quest Frostini with Hopper Car and Ice Cream Cargo) *Old Puffer Pete and the Star Map (Badge Quest Old Puffer Pete) - (Unreleased) *Hodge Cargo Loader (Badge Quest Hodge with Hopper Car) - (Unreleased) Three Trainee Gift Pack (Easter Eggs Series) *Wilson *Brewster *Koko Note: *These special chuggers are also available in a 3 Pack Storm Maker Series *Wilson *Brewster *Koko Note: *These special chuggers are also available in a 3 Pack Greatest Moments Edit *Zephie’s Monkey Business Rolling Stock *Mtambo's Safari Cars *Frostini's Ice Cream Cars *Hodge with Hopper Car *Hodge with Popcorn Car *Irving's Recycling Cars *Calley with Boxcar *Calley's Rescue Cars *Eddie's Carriage House *Morgan and Peckham *Training Cars *Musical Car *Dinosaur and Camera Car *Trainee Easter Gift Pack Sets *Launch and Go Roundhouse Action Playset *Fix and Go Repair Shed Action Playset *Training Yard with Loop Action Playset *Wilson and Brewster Starter Set *Wilson and Harrison Starter Set *Mega Roundhouse Playset *Wilson Gets a Wash Playset *Chugger Championship Rev'n Race Railway Deluxe Playset *Action Chugger to the Rescue Action Playset *Badge Quest Mtambo Safari Training Set *Badge Quest Frostini Ice Cream Training Set *Zephie at the Magic Show Stage Set Accessories *Wilson Carry Case *Bridge Track Pack *Straight and Curved Track Pack *Cross and Switch Track Pack *Action Chugger Carry Case Stack your Track System Sets *Wilson's Wild Ride *Koko's Icy Escapade *Brewster's Big City Adventure *Stunt Brewster *Koko's Old town Tour Expansion Packs *10 in 1 Track Pack *Ice Cave Track Pack *Wilson's Wild Ride Expansion Pack *Old Town Expansion Pack *Special Adaptor 2-pack Destination *Double Decker Roundhouse Gallery Chuggers Wilson - Yes.jpg|Wilson Brewster - Yes.jpg|Brewster Koko - Yes.jpg|Koko Harrison - Yes.jpg|Harrison Chatsworth - Yes.jpg|Chatsworth Mtambo - Yes.jpg|Mtambo Olwin - Yes.jpg|Olwin Speedy McAllister - Yes.jpg|Speedy McAllister ChuggingtonDie-CastFrostini.jpg|Frostini Action Chugger - Yes.jpg|Action Chugger Action Chugger - with Wings Open - Yes.jpg|Action Chugger - with wings open Irving - Yes.jpg|Irving Dunbar - Yes.jpg|Dunbar Old Puffer Pete - Yes.jpg|Old Puffer Pete Zephie - Yes.jpg|Zephie Emery - Windscreen Wipers Left - No.jpg|Emery Hoot & Toot - Yes.jpg|Hoot and Toot Decka - Yes.jpg|Decka Piper - Yes.jpg|Piper Skylar - Yes.jpg|Skylar Jackman - No - Wikia.jpg|Jackman Specials Wilson - Muddy - Yes.jpg|Muddy Wilson Brewster - Leaf Covered - Yes.jpg|Leaf Covered Brewster Koko - Soap Suds - Yes.jpg|Soap Suds Koko Hoot - Yes.jpg|Hoot Toot - Yes.jpg|Toot 3 Packs Wilson & the Paint Wagon - Yes.jpg|Wilson and the Paint Wagon Brewster - Let It Snow - Yes.jpg|Let it Snow Brewster Koko - New Look - (Koko's New Look) - 3 Pack - Yes.jpg|Koko's New Look Old Puffer Pete - (Old Puffer Pete's Celebration) - 3 Pack - Yes.jpg|Old Puffer Pete's Celebration (a.k.a. Old Town Anniversary 3 Pack) Old Puffer Pete - (Old Town Anniversary 3 Pack) - No.jpg|Old Town Anniversary 3 Pack (includes different Old Puffer Pete) Jet Pack Series Wilson - Jet Pack - Yes.jpg|Jet Pack Wilson Brewster - Jet Pack - Yes.jpg|Jet Pack Brewster Koko - Jet Pack - Yes.jpg|Jet Pack Koko Action Chugger - Jet Pack - Yes.jpg|Jet Pack Action Chugger Chugger Championship Series Wilson - Chugger Championship - (Chugger Championship Wilson) - Yes.jpg|Chugger Championship Wilson Brewster - Chugger Championship - (Chugger Championship Brewster) - Yes.jpg|Chugger Championship Brewster Koko - Chugger Championship - (Chugger Championship Koko) - flag on top - Yes.jpg|Chugger Championship Koko Harrison - Chugger Championship - (Chugger Championship Harrison) - Yes.jpg|Chugger Championship Harrison Chatsworth - Chugger Championship - (Chugger Championship Chatsworth) - Yes.jpg|Chugger Championship Chatsworth Mtambo - Chugger Championship - (Chugger Championship Mtambo) - Yes.jpg|Chugger Championship Mtambo Speedy McAllister - Chugger Championship - (Chugger Championship Speedy McAllister) - Yes.jpg|Chugger Championship Speedy McAllister Frostini - Chugger Championship - (Chugger Championship Frostini) - Yes.jpg|Chugger Championship Frostini - with door open Action Chugger - Chugger Championship - (Chugger Championship Action Chugger) - White Stripes & Wheels - No.jpg|Chugger Championship Action Chugger Dunbar - Chugger Championship - (Chugger Championship Dunbar) - Yes.jpg|Chugger Championship Dunbar Old Puffer Pete - Chugger Championship - (Chugger Championship Old Puffer Pete) - Yes.jpg|Chugger Championship Old Puffer Pete Destinations (Badge Quest Series) Wilson - Badge Quest - (Wilson's Departure Station) - Yes.jpg|Wilson's Departure Station (Badge Quest Wilson) Brewster - Badge Quest with Hopper Car - (Brewster's Weigh Station) - Yes.jpg|Brewster's Weigh Station (Badge Quest Brewster with Hopper Car) Koko - Badge Quest - (Koko's Repair Shop) - Yes.jpg|Koko's Repair Shop (Badge Quest Koko) Harrison - Badge Quest - (Harrison's Ready To Roll) - No.jpg|Harrison's Ready to Roll (Badge Quest Harrison) - (Unreleased) Mtambo - Badge Quest with Hopper Car and Food Cargo - (Mtambo's Safari Training Set) - Yes.jpg|Mtambo's Safari Training Set (Badge Quest Mtambo with Hopper Car and Food Cargo) Speedy McAllister - Badge Quest with Flatbed Car Cargo - (Speedy McAllister and the Courier) - No.jpg|Speedy McAllister and the Courier (Badge Quest Speedy McAllister with Flatbed Car Cargo) - (Unreleased) Frostini - Badge Quest with Hopper Car and Ice Cream Cargo - (Frostini's Ice Cream Training Set) - No.jpg|Frostini's Ice Cream Training Set (Badge Quest Frostini with Hopper Car and Ice Cream Cargo) Old Puffer Pete - Badge Quest - (Old Puffer Pete and the Star Map) - No.jpg|Old Puffer Pete and the Star Map (Badge Quest Old Puffer Pete) - (Unreleased) Hodge - Badge Quest (Hodge Cargo Loader with Hopper Car) - No.jpg|Hodge Cargo Loader (Badge Quest Hodge with Hopper Car) - (Unreleased) Storm Maker Series Wilson - Storm Maker - (Storm Maker Foggy Wilson) - in a 3 Pack - Yes.jpg|Foggy Wilson Brewster - Storm Maker - (Storm Maker Rainy Brewster) - in a 3 Pack - Yes.jpg|Rainy Brewster Koko - Storm Maker - (Storm Maker Windy Koko) - in a 3 Pack - Yes.jpg|Windy Koko Greatest Moments Zephie's Monkey Business - Yes.jpg|Zephie's Monkey Business Rolling Stock Hodge with Hopper Car - Yes.jpg|Hodge with Hopper Car Hodge with Popcorn Car - Yes.jpg|Hodge with Popcorn Car Calley with Box Car - Yes.jpg|Calley with Box Car Training-cars-1557-p-ekm-482x220-ekm-.jpg|Trainning cars Morgan-peckham-car-1558-p-ekm-281x220-ekm-.jpg|Morgan and Peckham LC54020 ICECREAM CARS.JPG|Frostini's ice cream cars Mtambo-s-safari-cars-1178-p-ekm-367x220-ekm-.jpg|Mtombo's safari cars Dinosaur-camera-car-g.jpg|Dinosaur and Camera Cars Diecastmusic.gif|Musical Car Storm Deco Series Petecar.gif|Old Puffer Pete and the Star Map Playsets Mtambo-s-safari-playset-1570-p-ekm-521x220-ekm-.jpg|Mtombo set LC54202 REPAIRSHED.JPG|Wilson gets a wash set LC54205-TRAINING YARD SET WITH LOOP.JPG|Wilson loop set TrainingYardWithBridge.jpg LC54204 ROUNDHOUSE.JPG|Lanch and go roundhouse LC54206CHUGGINGTON STARTER SET2.JPG|Wilson and Brewster starter set DiecastJetPackActionChuggerPlayset.jpg|Jet Pack Action Chugger Playset ChuggingtonDie-CastChuggerChamionshipRev'nRaceRailwayDeluxePlayset(US).jpg|US Chugger Championship Rev'n Race Railway Deluxe Playset ChuggingtonDie-CastChuggerChamionshipRev'nRaceRailwayDeluxePlayset(UK).jpg|UK Chugger Championship Rev'n Race Railway Deluxe Playset ChugwashwithBrewsterDiecast.jpg|Chugwash with Brewster DoubleDeckerRoundhouseDiecast.jpg|Double Decker Roundhouse WilsonandtheStormMakerDiecast.jpg|Storm Maker set JapaneseChuggingtonDiecast.jpg|Japanese Diecast Chuggers and a playset ChuggingtonDiecastZephieattheMagicShowStageSet.gif|Zephie at the Magic Show Stage Set Accessories and Expansion Packs Wilson-carry-case-playmat-1476-p-ekm-214x220-ekm-.jpg Brewster-carry-case-playmat-1475-p-ekm-214x220-ekm-.jpg Bridge-tunnel-accessory-pack-1571-p-ekm-386x220-ekm-.jpg LC54302 STRAIGHT & CURVED TRACK PACK.JPG LC54303 CROSS & SWITCH TRACK PACK1.JPG ChuggingtonWilsonCarryCasewithvehicles.jpg|Wilson Carry Case with vehicles ActionChuggerCarryCase.jpg|Action Chugger Carry Case Prototypes PrototypeCarriageHouse.jpg PrototypeDepartureStation.jpg PrototypeDiecastActionChuggerCarryCase.jpg|Prototype Action Chugger Carry Case PrototypeDinosaurCars.jpg PrototypeDoubleDeckerRoundhouse.jpg PrototypeJetPackBrewster.jpg PrototypeJetPackKoko.jpg PrototypeJetPackWilson.jpg PrototypeMagicStage.jpg PrototypeMusicalCar.jpg PrototypePiper.jpg PrototypeRepairShop.jpg PrototypeSkylar.jpg PrototypeWeighStation.jpg Packaging Frostini'sIcecreamset.jpg|Frostini's ice cream set ChuggingtonDiecastletitsnowBrewster.JPG|Let it Snow Brewster new in box Koko's Model Brand New in Box.jpg|Koko's Model Brand New in Box Brewster's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box.jpg|Brewster's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Dunbar's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box.jpg|Dunbar's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box CalleyWithBoxCar.jpg|Calley With Box Car's Die-Cast Models Brand New in their Box OldPufferPete.jpg|Old Puffer Pete's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Zephie.jpg|Zephie's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Irving's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box.jpg|Irving's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Mtambo's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box.jpg|Mtambo's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Harrison.jpg|Harrison's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Chatsworth's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box.jpg|Chatsworth's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box MtambosSafariCars.jpg|Mtambo's Safari Cars' Die-Cast Models Brand New in their Box ActionChugger.jpg|Action Chugger's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box JetPackActionChugger.jpg|Jet Pack Action Chugger's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Frostini's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box.jpg|Frostini's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Olwin's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box.jpg|Olwin's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Hoot.jpg|Hoot's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Toot.jpg|Toot's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box SpeedyMcAllister.jpg|Speedy McAllister's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Eddie'sCarrigeHouse.jpg|Eddie's Carriage House's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box TrainingCars(WobblerCar+LeafBlower).jpg|Training Cars' Die-Cast Models Brand New in their Box JetPackWilson.jpg|Jet Pack Wilson's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box $(KGrHqV,!lkE1F3,JnOiBNfmg!3pBQ~~ 3.jpg WilsonLoopBox.jpg LEA-146108-2T.jpg Videos thumb|left|290px thumb|290px|right Category:Merchandise Category:Learning Curve